


Blind Cordelia in the greenhouse

by MyStubbornMind



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blind Cordelia, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyStubbornMind/pseuds/MyStubbornMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty finds blind Cordelia unconscious in the green house and tends to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Cordelia in the greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> My first post.  
> Sorry if there are any errors, I just got over my writer's block.  
> 

Carefully, Cordelia searched around the greenhouse for an empty planter, ‘I know I had just gotten several new ones’ she thinks to herself, feeling around as she goes, she reached up hoping to find the shelf she thought she had put the planters on, ‘careful, you can do this’ making contact with the shelf patting around in hopes of finding something. It had been hard getting back into the greenhouse after the attack, luckily she was able navigate the greenhouse blindly due to the amount of time she spent there, making contact with a fairly large planter, she grabbed it with both hands to bring it down. Her hand grazed something that had been sitting on the shelf and suddenly was hit with a vision, she fell back, banging her head against one of the tables, the large stone planter smashing into her chest as she fall onto the ground breaking as it rolled off her and hitting another table knocking jars and beakers onto the floor shattering on impact. Everything goes black.

\--------------------------------------

“Miss Cordelia?” Misty walks into the greenhouse hoping to find the woman, she turns her head and doesn't see anything right away, until she looks down and sees a black heel clad foot sticking out from behind one of the tables. “Miss…. Cordelia” She gasps finding the woman unconscious on the dirty floor, there’s a small pool of blood next to the woman’s head, Misty looks up noticing red on the nearby table. Looking around she also notices pieces of a large planter scattered around long with shards of glass from various jars and beakers. ‘She must have tried to get that large planter down and it all went to hell from there’ she thought to herself. Moving any large pieces of debris out of the way, she scoops Cordelia up and carefully carries her into the house, up the stairs and into the older womans bedroom.  
“Damn it!” Misty whispers to herself. “I need to get the first aid kit ta fix ya up, but I cant leave ya here like this.”  
“What do you need?” Misty looked up to find Nan in the doorway, “I could hear you freaking out as you brought her inside.”  
“Oh my gosh! Thank yew so much!” Misty looked at Nan with tears starting to form in her eyes, “could you grab the first aid kit from under the sink in the kitchen, that should have what I need”  
“You got it.” Nan rushed to the kitchen.  
“Yur gonna be just fine Miss Cordelia” Misty stroked the woman's bruised cheek and gently placed a kiss on the same spot “I’ll take good care of you.”

A few minutes later Nan showed up with the first aid kit handing it to Misty, thanking Nan she closed the door behind her and got to work. Opening the first aid kit, she found some peroxide and gauze, she quickly ran into the woman's bathroom to fetch a wet washcloth. “You’ve gotta be kiddin me.” she exclaimed when she could only find white washcloths, “It’ll have ta do”. She rushed back to the woman and cleaned the dried blood from her head, “now this may sting a bit Miss” she took the peroxide and poured it on some gauze and gently dabbed it on to the wound. Cordelia moved her head away from the girls hand groanung, suddenly she awoke.  
“Who.. Who’s there?” Cordelia asked unaware of where she was and what was going on.  
“Shhh.. Its me, Miss Cordelia, its Misty.”  
“M-misty where am I? What happened” She asked as Misty went back to attending the wound.  
“Ya had some sorta accident in the greenhouse, I found ya passed out on the floor” Cordelia tried to sit up, but gasped in pain as she moved. “I think ya must’ve dropped that planter on ya, may I?” Misty touched Cordelias stomach letting the woman know what she wanted to do, Cordelia knodded and Misty unbuttoned her white blouse slowly, at first she was distracted by the sight of the womans breasts, ‘focus Misty, focus’, she unbuttoned more revealing large bruises across her chest. Misty gasped.  
“What? What is it? Is it bad?”  
“Well, um. Its definetly not good Miss.” Taking Cordelias hand, Misty traced the areas on her body so she knew exactly where and how big they were. She could see the woman flinch slightly at the contact with her now dark purple skin.  
“What time is it?”  
“10:00 at night ma’am, I found you in the greenhouse about an hour ago, and it seemed that you had been in there like that for a while.” the woman frowned and reached for the dror on the night stand. “ What is it?”  
“It’s just that I have a terrible headache and there are some painkillers in there.”  
“Here let me.” Misty opened the dror and pulled out the bottle containing the pills, she got two and put them in the woman's hand. “let me get you some water.” She headed into the bathroom and found a glass next to the sink, she filled it and brought it back to the woman.  
“Thank you sweetheart” Misty blushed at the name.  
“Who knows how long ya would’ve been in there like that if I hadn’t come lookin for ya.”  
“Yeah, who knows? Why were you looking for me anyways?” the girl blushed, then remembering that the red in her cheeks would go unnoticed she relaxed.  
“I wanted ta thank yew for ya kindness the other day, allowing me to seek refuge here after what happened back in my swamp.”  
“Oh no need to thank me, knowing you now I know you would have don’t the same thing for me.” the woman smiled in the direction of the girl. “I hope this isn’t to much to ask, but could you help me get ready for bed? I’d just need you to help me up and for you to grab me something to sleep in.”  
“Of course ma’am.” Misty got up and headed towards the closet to grab Cordelia’s clothes.  
“Misty, you know you can call me Cordelia?” the girl came back and placed the clothes on the end of the bed.  
“Here ma- Cordelia, let me help ya get up.” she moved over next to the woman and held her hand guiding her, slowly, up and off the bed. “yur clothes are right at the end of the bed, I’ll be right outside the door if ya need anything, let me know when ya are finished.”  
“Thank you sweetheart” Misty stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

“So? How’s it going?” Nan poked her head out of her room. “even with my headphones on I could hear you, your thoughts are very loud right now.”  
“I’m only helpin the poor woman out.”  
“If thats what you want to call it.” Nan smirked.  
“What are ya talkin bout?” Misty stammered, blushing.  
“Helloo, clairvoyant here! I know what you were thinking about when you were in there” Nan whispered. “I know how you feel about her.”  
“Ya must’ve heard me wrong or somethin.”  
“Nope. Never wrong.” Nan disappeared back into her room closing the door behind her. Misty could hear the girl giggling to herself.

“Geeze that little witch needs ta stay outta others.” Misty was cut off by the sound of something hitting the floor in the room behind her. “Miss Cordelia?” Quickly she pulled the door open to find the woman picking herself off the floor, misty ran over to help her, “what happened?”  
“Oh, I-I think I’m okay” She whimpered a bit and grabbed the girls hand, “I tripped over the rug and came down on my face.”  
“Here let me help ya get back up and into bed” Misty’s eyes went wide when she realized the woman hadn’t even finished getting dressed and was only in her underclothes. Still, she guided the woman back to the bed and helped her back in and propped her up against a pillow. “Do ya want me to help yeah finish gettin ready?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind” Misty grabbed the small silky nightgown from the floor and helped Cordelia sit up and slip it on over her head, the woman reached under the garment and fumbled around to unlatch her bra.  
“Here let me take that to the hamper for you’  
“Thank you Misty” She could see tears forming in the woman's blank eyes.  
“Of course, we’re a part of a tribe now, this is what we do for each other.” the woman smiled, sniffling she wiped a tear away. “I think it would be best if I stayed the night in here with ya, just in case ya need to get up or anythin.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. Let me just go change into my night clothes., I’ll be right back.” she got up and headed to her room and quickly changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. “Be carefull, and dont do anythin stupid.” she whispered to herself grabbing a pillow and blanket from the end of her bed and heading back to the older witch’s room.

Misty helped Cordelia get herself comfortable then made herself comfortable on the couch on the other side of the room.  
“Misty?”  
“Yes’m?”  
“Thank you, for everything.”


End file.
